Bonkai MayDay 2K19
by nekilarose
Summary: Three drabbles that will align with the Bonkai MayDay 2K19 event. These will all be set in my The Agent and The Witch universe.
1. Chapter 1

_-You gonna watch the eclipse?_

Bonnie flushed in embarrassment as she scrambled to quiet her phone, it was supposed to be set on vibrate. She hated being _that_ person who thought they were above the rules. "Sorry." She mouthed to Sheriff Forbes.

"So, like I was saying.." Liz continued as Bonnie stashed her phone away. She saw Damon shoot her a look out the corner of her eyes, but didn't bother to engage. The vampire had been extremely moody lately, ever since his ill-fated run in with Kai that left him lying in the street with a snapped neck. She knew his ego was hurt, but that was something he'd just have to get over.

Her gaze wandered over to Stefan who perched on the arm of the chair Caroline was sitting in. Or maybe it was because he had to deal with his little brother showing up unexpectedly. The brooding vampire had come back a week ago and even though Bonnie had been a little pre occupied with coming back to life and dealing with selling her father's house and moving into her Grams' cottage, even she could tell that something was off about him.

"Any questions?" Bonnie tuned back in just to hear the chorus of 'no's'. She'd have to ask Caroline what was asked later, but for right now, she just wanted to hurry up and get this meeting over with. Bonnie dug her phone out and was in the midst of replying to Kai when she felt a gust of wind and Damon was looking over her shoulder.

"Why is he texting you about the eclipse?"

"Why are you all up in my business?" Bonnie shot back.

"Because that's what he does" Stefan called out from across the room, "My big brother likes to imagine himself as the top dog. Your FBI agent knocked him down like he was nothing, so naturally he feels the need to reestablish his dominance over all of us."

"Stefan!" Elena admonished.

Caroline tossed her hair over her shoulder, "It's true and he should say it."

Bonnie stifled her laugh and escaped outside while the vampires inside squabbled amongst themselves.

_-Probably not. I'm not much of a star gazer. _

She answered Kai's text while sitting at the grill waiting on Jeremy to finish his shift. Ever since she was brought back to life, he'd been pulling out all the stops to show how sorry he was for not doing anything to bring her back. She had told him that it was okay and that she didn't blame him, but he still persisted in trying to make it up to her.

_-Did you know that not only are they pretty to look at, they're also a source of power for many types of spells?_

_-No, I did not know that._

_-Well, consider that your one magical fact for the day. Insert "the more you know" gif._

_-You are so old. _

_-Ouch. _

Bonnie grinned, she knew that would get to him.

_-Tell me more about using the eclipse as a power source. Does it matter the type of eclipse, or…._

_-Yeah different ones can power different spells. Jo's got some sort of book here that has the different types of eclipses, I'll see if I can find it and let you know what it's called. _

_-Has your coven ever used it as a power source?_

_-…_

Bonnie frowned as she watched the dots appear then disappear. It went on that way for minutes, until he answered with one word.

_-Yes._

Okay, touchy subject. Bonnie surmised. She decided to let that go, choosing to ask about his family instead.

_-How's Portland? Was your coven surprised by you having your own magic?_

_-Oh, that's not a story to tell over text._


	2. May 9 Gemini Coven

_-Oh, that's not a story to tell over text._

Kai grimaced as he recalled the sequence of events that led to his secret being blown. He had been outside with Luke and a few of the younger Gemini members fiddling around with the fireworks display. Something had gone wrong and instead of waiting to figure out what it was, Kai took the reins and lit up the sky himself. The sparks of the fireworks combined with the sparks of his magic had made it truly a sight to behold.

The surprise on everyone's face was nothing compared to the surprise and fury on his father's face. His face had gone a shade of red that Kai didn't even know existed in nature. The following day Joshua wasted no time and called an emergency council meeting for Kai to demonstrate and explain what happened.

* * *

_"__You are lying. There is no way the Bennetts would ever give you anything. Even though you are an abomination, you're still a Gemini." He turned to face the rest of the council. "He must have stolen it from Sheila's granddaughter who's been left all alone in that god forsaken town." _

_Kai narrowed his eyes as he regarded his father, he didn't think anyone even knew Bonnie existed. Logically he knew it was only natural that the coven kept tabs on their allies (even former ones like the Bennetts) but something about Joshua Parker ever interacting with Bonnie set Kai on edge. _

_"__Actually it was a thank you from the Bennetts, Sheila in particular." Jo already knew what the deal was, so he addressed the rest of the council. He quickly gave a shortened version of how he came to be involved and how he was rewarded for bringing back the last Bennett. _

_"__Malachai, while I'm sure the Bennetts were very grateful for your help, how can we be certain that there was no coercion on your part?" The question was asked by an older woman sitting to Jo's right. Cecelia Whickam had been a Gemini ally for decades at this point. She had already been on the council when Joshua took over for his father, and was one of the few people who was never shy about speaking her mind. _

_Kai frowned, "You think I somehow managed to blackmail them into giving me magic?" He asked incredulously. _

_"__No, of course not." The person sitting next to her, a bald black man who Kai was sure had a different suit for every color of the rainbow, rushed to answer. "We would just feel better about this….unexpected revelation if we could speak with Ms. Bennett herself. This is rather unprecedented, especially considering the history of Sheila with our former leader."_

_"__No way, Leon." Kai responded immediately, "You are not dragging Bonnie into this, she's just a kid." As soon as he saw his father's eyebrows shoot up, he knew he had made a mistake using Bonnie's given name instead of Ms. Bennett. _

_"__A child she may be, but that still doesn't change the fact that all we have to go on right now is your word." Leon pressed, smoothing down the front of his immaculate suit, "what's the harm in asking a simple question?" _

_"__She doesn't know coven protocol, that's not the way Sheila raised her." Kai knew that Bonnie having to stand in front of a table full of strangers would do more harm than good. "You want to freak her out? You want to keep the Bennetts in the 'former allies' camp? This is how you do it." _

_"__Why are you working so hard to keep her hidden, do you have something to hide?" Joshua was apparently hell-bent on pissing Kai off today it seemed. _

_"__It's called being protective, not that you'd know anything about that, dad." Kai sneered, "She's barely stepped into the magic world, and she's been in over her head the whole time. We should be offering to help her, not looking for ways to discredit her."_

_There were murmurs of agreement amongst the council, but Kai knew that even though he was a former leader, his father still held a lot of sway with the older members. Fortunately Jo was working to actively counter all that and bring in a new point of view. _

_"__The chair has heard enough, there doesn't seem to be a crime here." She started._

_Before Jo could go any further, Joshua stood up in disbelief, "Are you not going to investigate this?"_

_"__The chair is speaking." Jo raised her voice to be heard over the prior leader, "You will sit down and remain so until she is finished." Kai could feel the power she wielded flow through the air to wrap menacingly around Joshua. _

_"__As previously stated, there doesn't seem to be a crime committed here" Kai could feel the corner of his mouth lift in a smirk, "However, I do believe it would be in the best interest of all involved if we received word from Ms. Bennett herself that the magic was given freely and without coercion. So I am tasking Councilman Elias Trammell to travel to Mystic Falls." She nodded to the silent gray haired man sitting on the other end of the table._

_Kai felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Elias Trammell worked in what he considered was the justice department of the Gemini. No one really knew how old he was, Kai swore he looked the same now as he did when he was a kid. He was gentle and kind, able to pick apart someone's brain without them even realizing that he was doing it. He'd be fair with Bonnie and not make it seem like an inquisition. He would owe Jo big time for this, he knew._

_The meeting was almost adjourned when Joshua spoke up once more, "If I may," He asked, half standing from his chair, "I would like to request that his magic be stored elsewhere until we have discovered whether or not this story is true." Kai clenched his fists, they would have to kill him to take what was rightfully his._

_"__Denied." Jo said flatly. _

_"__Then respectfully may I request that it be bound?" Joshua tried again._

_"__Denied." Jo placed both hands on the table and squared off with her father, "I will not get into habit of administering hasty punishments, I have seen far too many in the past. Much like the courts of the mundanes, we will wait until we have all of the evidence in hand. That is my final say on this matter." Her voice brooked no argument and not for the first time, Kai was glad that his sister had won the merge instead of him. He doubted he would have kept his cool in the same situation. _

_Jo paused on her way out the door and looked back at her father who had sat back down in his chair, "Besides you're forgetting something crucial. I'm the leader of the Gemini Coven, I control Gemini magic, what he has flowing through him is not of this coven. I doubt I'd be able to either take it away or bind it at all. The Bennetts always believed in looking out for their own first and foremost."_


	3. May 10 Ascendent

"Do you know what this is?" Jo held up the circular mechanical device.

"A really weird paperweight?" Kai snarked.

Jo shot him her patent 'you're an idiot' look, "Let me try this again," She looked down at the object in her hands, "This the ascendant that dad was going to use to lock you away if you won the merge."

Kai chuckled bitterly, "Well at least we can't say the old man wasn't prepared." He had known that his father (and most of the coven) had prayed that Jo would be the one to win the merge. He didn't know, however, that this was the back-up plan. "So what? He was going to lock me up until the sub-par twins came of age?"

"Up yours." Liv didn't even look up from her phone as she gave him the finger.

"Sub-par?" Kai could hear the outrage in Luke's voice.

Kai ignored his younger siblings' objections. He focused on his twin, "So how'd you get it?"

Jo smirked, "Coven leader, Mallory. I've got access to all the goods now."

Kai groaned as she brought back the dreaded nickname from his childhood. Malachai was too hard for his younger siblings to pronounce so for a while, he had gone by Mal. Which Jo would turn into Mallory when she wanted to annoy the crap out of him. "What are you gonna do with it?" While he had no fears that Jo would use the ascendant against him, he wondered why she brought it up at all.

"You know this is why dad and Sheila had that fight right?" No, Kai didn't know that.

Sheila Bennett had been a long ally to the Gemini, coming up every summer to stay a few weeks. There was even talk of her moving out to Portland at one time, but it seemed (to Kai at least) that all that changed overnight. Sheila stopped coming and Joshua had been banned from ever stepping foot on Bennett land in Virginia.

"He wanted Sheila's blood to be one of the locks for the ascendant, she said no. Dad didn't take her refusal very well, and tried to get it using other means." Jo explained.

"What other means, was Abby with her?" Kai asked slowly.

"No, not through Abby. She had brought Bonnie with her this time, and I guess he thought that going after a kid was easier than trying to sway Sheila to his side." Jo rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck?" Kai asked incredulously, he knew Sheila would have never gone for that. "I bet they probably had to pull her off him."

'Actually, from what I understand, she didn't have to. Bonnie, or her magic, somehow recognized him as a threat, and he never got within arm's reach of her."

Kai grinned, his dad getting his ass kicked by a kid would have absolutely made his whole damn year! "As awesome as that image is, I still don't understand why we're rehashing the past."

"Because, when Sheila left, she broke the ascendant into pieces. Sure, dad rebuilt it, but it's never worked right again." Jo waved it in Kai's face. "I'm pretty sure Sheila took a piece or two with her when she went back to Mystic Falls. Maybe on your next visit you can look around and see if it's there."

Kai took the ascendant from his twin's hand. It weighed no more than a few pounds, but that little gadget had the power to end his existence in this world.

"I think it'll be safest in the hands of the person it was intended for, don't you think?" Jo stood up to go help Luke with dinner. "And who knows, if you find the missing piece, maybe you can take Bonnie with you and show her how to be a real witch. God knows, the people she's currently surrounded by have no clue."

Kai turned the ascendant over in his hands, imagining spiriting Bonnie away so they could both practice spells in a controlled environment of their own. There would be no worries about collateral damage or potential fatalities, just open space where they can each let go.

He pocketed the ascendant, a genuine smile crossing his face. He couldn't wait to get back to Mystic Falls.


End file.
